Sugar, We're Going Down
by Panic.and.Pride
Summary: [ Darren x Steve ] AU end of book one. Title has nothing to do with the story. Darren walks around the graveyard after getting out of the coffin, where he meets an unexcepted surprise...


**Omg, my very first one-shot that isn't FMA!! Yay for all!**

**I've been wanted to do a Saga of Darren Shan one-shot for a while now, with it only half finished and forgotten about for a couple of months, I finally got off my lazy ass and finished it.**

**Warning: OOC, AU ending to book one, Boyxboy goodness and swearing. Rated 'T' because insert some witty reason here . Sorry, it's not very long**

**I'm don't own The Saga of Darren Shan. I'm not that special…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darren had just walked away from Mr. Crepsley's glare for just a couple of seconds, the aim of stretching his etching bones, before he was tackled into the ground and out of Mr. Crepsley's sight and hearing range. Let's just say, that Darren wasn't very happy about this. But he couldn't really complain, since a hand wrapped around his mouth prevented this. He was pulled non to roughly down to the ground by an arm around his waist and landed in someone's lap. His eyes shot up to the face of this…kidnapper…And his eyes grew wide with shock.

"If you move even a fraction, I'll kill you" said his attacker, who was in fact Steve. Gaspshockhorror! That sentence would have been a lot more threatening, if Darren didn't hear the fear and doubt in Steve's voice. He pulled his head to the side quickly, successfully getting Steve's hand off of his mouth.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" Darren gasped angrily, choosing a bad moment to realize that Steve's hand was still around his waist and that he was still in Steve's lap. Steve didn't seem to mind though, as he tried to answer bravely.

"I'm vampire hunting! And lookie here; I think I found myself a couple of them bloodsuckers!" said Steve, with his trying-to-be-brave-but-failing-miserable voice. Darren was not fooled.

"Steve, seriously, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm vampire hun-"

"Steve, I don't believe that. Now tell the truth."

"I've told you the tru-"

"Stop lying to me Steve!"

"I'm not ly-"

"Just stop it!"

"Bu-"

"Stop!"

"Fine!"

"Ok then!"

"You left me."

"Sto- what?" stuttered Darren, not believing what Steve said.

"You left me." Steve said again, lowering his eyes to the ground and loosening his grip on Darren's waist. Darren got out of Steve's lap and knelt beside him.

"W-What?" Darren said again, whispering it so Steve could barely hear it. And before Darren knew it, Steve snapped.

"You left me! You fucking left me for a fucking vampire! You KNEW it was MY dream to become a vampire, asshole!" whispered Steve, angrily, still trying not to grab the attention of Mr. Crepsley. Darren was stunned, only for a second before replying with the truth that Steve didn't believe anyway.

"Wait, it's not like that!" Darren tried to reassure Steve. Steve, however, didn't even hear him.

"Do I mean nothing to you?"

"It's no-"

"You're my best friend, traitor!"

"But, you-"

"I trusted you and you ran away from me!"

"You were going to die, dammit!" Darren shouted at Steve, with silent tears rolling down his face, his voice breaking and successfully shutting Steve up. Darren lowered his voice again, praying to god that Mr. Crepsley didn't find them. "If I didn't give up my human life and become a vampire, you would have died!" chocked out Darren, more tears rolling down his face as he stared into Steve's eyes.

"Oh." was all Steve said, his eyes softening and his hand rising to wipe the tears off of Darren's face. But, Darren just slapped the hand away.

"I didn't want to lose you!"

"It's o-"

"It's not ok! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Dar-"

"I've ruined your dream, but I had to!"

"Darren-" Steve cut in, getting annoyed now.

"Our friendship means everything to me!"

"Hey-"

"Without you, I would never have been the same again, knowing that it was me who killed you."

"Damnit, Dar-"

"I wouldn't have been able to forgive myse-" but this time, it was Darren who was cut off as Steve tackled him to the ground, their lips locking as they hit the ground.

Steve was kissing Darren. Steve was kissing Darren. Steve was kissing Darren. It kind of has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Darren's eyes went wide, as Steve completely pinned him with his hands about his head and kissed him roughly. Darren's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as complete bliss took over his body and, loudly, started to kiss back. Darren opened his mouth and started to attack Steve's lips with his tongue, before Steve opened his mouth. Their tongues both fought for dominance, as Darren struggle to get his hands free to run them through Steve's hair. All that mattered to Darren at this moment was Steve. Daren felt overwhelmed with emotion, as an electric feeling ran through his veins. And in a second, it all came crashing down.

"Darren! Darren, where are you?" yelled Mr. Crepsley. Darren and Steve broke apart immediately, as Steve quickly climbed off Darren and ran away. Darren lay on the ground, still dazed from the kiss, before his mind finally caught up with him.

"I'm fine, just sat down for a bit." Darren called back, getting up.

"Well come on! We have the whole night ahead of us! Lets go go go!" shouted Mr. Crepsley, very OOC of him. Darren just sighed, pushed his past, Steve and everything else behind him and went off to fulfill his destiny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There, all done…it was crappy, wasn't it? The ending was bad, I think. Then again, I could go through it and point out all the bad bits.**

**Good? Bad? Never write DarrenxSteve again? Please review and tell me!** **Flames** **will be now given to my editor, who will grammar and spell check them and maybe add sentence or two, and send them back to me so I can then send them back to the senders. But, instead of putting me through that hard process, you can just not flame.**


End file.
